Celebration
|singer = Kool & the Gang |composer = Jump5 }} "Celebration" is a 1980 song performed by and covered by Jump5. It has been heard in a variety of Disney media from Kim Possible to Wreck-It Ralph. The song was also in the Disney Sing Along Songs volume, Beach Party at Walt Disney World. The Sing Along Songs version is much shorter than the original song. In the 1980s, the song was made into a music video on DTV, which aired on The Disney Channel. The video set to footage of such Disney animated films as Fantasia ("The Pastoral Symphony"), Old King Cole, The Three Caballeros, Mother Goose Goes Hollywood, Pluto's Party, Three Blind Mouseketeers, How to Dance, How to Play Football, The Delivery Boy, and The Cookie Carnival. Lyrics Standard version= Yahoo! Celebration Yahoo! This is your celebration Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) There's a party goin' on right here A celebration to last throughout the years So bring your good times and your laughter too We gonna celebrate your party with you Come on now, celebration Let's all celebrate and have a good time Celebration We gonna celebrate and have a good time It's time to come together It's up to you, what's your pleasure? Everyone around the world come on! Yahoo! It's a celebration Yahoo! Celebrate good times, come on! (It's a celebration) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) There's a party goin' on right here A dedication to last throughout the years So bring your good times and your laughter too We gonna celebrate and party with you Come on now, celebration Let's all celebrate and have a good time, yeah yeah Celebration We gonna celebrate and have a good time It's time to come together It's up to you, what's your pleasure? Everyone around the world come on! Yahoo! It's a celebration Yahoo! It's a celebration Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate come on now) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) We're gonna have a good time tonight Let's celebrate, it's all right We're gonna have a good time tonight Let's celebrate, it's all right, baby We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration) Let's celebrate, it's all right We're gonna have a good time tonight (Celebration) Let's celebrate, it's all right Yahoo! Yahoo! Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) Celebrate good times, come on! (It's a celebration) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) (Come on and celebrate tonight) Celebrate good times, come on! ('Cause everything's gonna be alright, let's celebrate) Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate) Celebrate good times, come on! |-|Sing-Along Songs version= Kids: Celebrate good times Mickey: Come on Kids: Let's celebrate! Celebrate good times, come on Let's celebrate! All: There's a party goin' on right here A celebration to last throughout the year So bring your good friends And your laughter too We're gonna celebrate A summer party with you Come on now! Celebration Let's all celebrate and have a good time Celebration We're gonna celebrate and have a good time Say goodbye To winter weather It's up to you What's your pleasure Everyone shout Summer fun Come on! Yahoo! It's a celebration Yahoo! Celebrate good times Celebrate good times, come on! Let's celebrate! Celebrate good times, come on! Let's celebrate! Mickey: Yahoo! All: Come on! Videos Disney World Parades Spring Break at Disney nl:Celebration Category:Kim Possible songs Category:Songs Category:Wreck-It Ralph songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Kids Incorporated songs Category:Mickey's Fun Songs songs Category:DTV songs